Christopher
Variations include Chris, Kristopher. Characters * Chris Halliwell - A warlock character from Charmed. * Chris Halloran - Character from The Howling. * Chris Jennings - A werewolf featured on the original Dark Shadows. * Chris McCormick - A mine shaft owner from Eight Legged Freaks. * Christopher Argent - A werewolf hunter featured on the Teen Wolf television series. Actors * Chris Avram - Actor from Twitch of the Death Nerve. * Chris Bauer - Played Andy Bellefleur on True Blood. * Chris Boyd - The original actor to play Andy Trudeau on Charmed. * Chris Carey - Actor from 1408. * Chris Coppola - Played the Gas station attendant in Friday the 13th. * Chris Ellis - Actor from Addams Family Values and The Devil's Rejects. * Chris Graver - Son of Gary Graver and Jillian Kesner; Starred in Trick or Treats. * Chris Hardwick - Actor from House of 1000 Corpses and Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Chris Jensen - Played Gerald Crouse on the "Breach" episode of The Gates. * Chris Robson - Played Joe Kirkley in Dog Soldiers. * Chris Ryman - Actor from 28 Weeks Later. * Chris Sarandon - Actor from Child's Play, Fright Night and The Resurrected. * Chris Zylka - Played Jake Armstrong on The Secret Circle. * Christopher Allport - Played Sam Tiler in the Jack Frost films. * Christopher Benjamin - Played Doctor Morris the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. * Christopher Day - Played Harry Jackman on Jekyll. * Christopher Drake - Played Matt in The Flesh Eaters. * Christopher Dunne - Actor from Lighthouse and 28 Days Later. * Christopher Eccleston - Played Major Henry West in 28 Days Later. * Christopher Lee - Played Dracula in the Hammer Horror series of the 1950s-70. * Christopher Meloni - Played Roman Zimojic on True Blood. * Christopher Pennock - Played Jeb Hawkes, Cyrus Longworth and Gabriel Collins on Dark Shadows. * Christopher Plummer - Played Van Helsing in Dracula 2000. * Christopher Scoular - Actor from An American Werewolf in London and Hammer Horror of Mystery and Suspense. * Christopher Stone - Actor from The Howling and Cujo. * Christopher Walken - Played Gabriel in The Prophecy film series. * Christopher Wiehl - Played bit roles in episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed and Ghost Whisperer. * Christopher Woods - Played Little Christopher in the 2010 remake of Nightmare on Elm Street. * Kristopher Simmons - Along with twin brother Jason Simmons, Kristopher played infant Wyatt Halliwell on select episodes of Charmed. Production Crew * Chris Angel - Director on Wishmaster 3 and Wishmaster 4. * Chris Claremont - Comic book writer. * Chris Cuddington - Director and animator on Drak Pack. * Chris Gill - Editor on 28 Days Later and 28 Weeks Later. * Chris Martino - Screenwriter on Psycho a Go-Go. * Chris Neal - Composer on 13 Gantry Row. * Chris Ryall - Editor-in-Chief of IDW Publishing. * Chris Weitz - Director on Twilight: New Moon * Christopher Baffa - Cinematographer on A Bucket of Blood. * Christopher Figg - Producer on the first three Hellraiser films and Dog Soldiers. * Christopher Hart - Director on the "Ear Today... Gone Tomorrow" episode of Tales from the Crypt. * Christopher Knopf - Screenwriter on 20 Million Miles to Earth. * Christopher Leitch - Director of Teen Wolf Too. * Christopher Nelson - Associate producer and editor on Bates Motel. * Christopher Ottinger - Co-executive producer on the Teen Wolf television series. * Christopher Roth - German film editor. * Christopher Tufty - Cinematographer on A Nightmare on Elm Street parts 2 and 4 and camera operator on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Kristopher Carter - Composer of The Nightmare Room and Dance of the Dead.